


Would you die for me?

by Anna_zou



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_zou/pseuds/Anna_zou
Summary: Just a small, fluffy drabble





	Would you die for me?

“Grantaire, would you die for me? “

The question is so sudden, and so weird, that Grantaire can only stare at his boyfriend.

It’s late Friday night. Grantaire is sitting on Enjolras’ couch with the man himself, watching some movie he lost interest in five minutes after it started. He has his arm halfway around his boyfriend, playing with his locks. Enjolras’ head is resting on Grantaire’s shoulder, their legs tangled under the blanket.

“Would you? “Enjolras lifts his head, looking up at Grantaire. Grantaire opens his mouth, but can’t really seem to get any words out. A pair of big, blue eyes is staring right up at him, and as so many times before, Grantaire asks the god on how he can be worthy of Enjolras.

“No” he says, and his boyfriend frowns. Grantaire regrets saying it, for Enjolras’ face is much more beautiful when he smiles.

“But you always say you’d do anything for me… “Enjolras starts, and Grantaire shakes his head with a small chuckle.

“Enjolras, I’ve wanted to die my whole life” he says, and Enjolras seems even more confused, and Grantaire can’t help but thank the gods for his beautiful boyfriend. A small smile find the way to his face, even though he know that it is not the time for laughter.

“But for you” He bops Enjolras’ nose. “I would live a whole life, just for you”

A small smile spreads on Enjolras face, and slowly it grows to the biggest one Grantaire has seen. It’s not the kind of smile when you just told a joke, it’s a smile like the one when you are in love with someone, when you are as happy as you’ve ever been. Enjolras leans up, and gives Grantaire a small peck on his lips, before resting his head on his shoulder again. Grantaire watches his boyfriend for a few seconds, and the same smile he just watched on Enjolras’ lips, grows on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at fluff, but i saw this prompt on tumblr, and i just had to write it!


End file.
